Justice League International
by Green Gallant
Summary: Working title: Five years after Invasion the UN fears that the Justice League has grown too powerful with its expanding membership. Facing scrutiny the League splits itself into two teams with half their roster becoming Justice League International and falling under the auspices of the United Nations. But what kind of changes hold for the League and Team after five more years?


_Author's Note: All right I'm back with another new story. This one took a little while for me to figure out but I think your going to like it. Let me know what you think. _

_**Justice League International**  
_

Five years into the future the Justice League has come under heavy scrutiny for certain actions the premier superhero team have taken. Due to their growing number the United Nations is worried that the Justice League has become too powerful and held a global summit asking them to disband. A full media circus ensued as Superman and the other founding members defended their position as the world's premier superhero team. Unfortunately for them however the League had fallen out of public favor for several seemingly inexcusable actions including their acts of secrecy and covert operations conducted by an unknown team of young superheroes. And even though the League ultimately exposed the Reach for who they were, the public's faith had been undeniably shaken by these accusations against them. Superman the overall leader of the Justice League was forced to give testimony and due to his nature wasn't able to accurately defend his team, while Batman was able to give a more balanced approach by admitting full responsibility for the Team's actions. In the closing arguments the secretary general asked why they should allow the League to continue as it were. They're answer was simple and direct: because the world still needed them. Burdened by this the UN Security Council acted as jury during the League's trial and entered their verdict.

And while this was happening the UN voiced their troubles over the sheer size having over 20 members present. Superman explained that a large majority of Leaguers were actually reservists who were only present if other Leaguers were in need of backup or otherwise incapacitated. And while it made logical sense to the council, it didn't sit well with some of them as their largest detractors continued to condemn and vilify the League. The most adamant of which was pundit G. Gordon Godfrey who attempted to defame the League in the court of public opinion as well as the actual courtroom itself. But the tables were soon turned when Superman and several others reminded Godfrey of his praising of the Reach and who they turned out to be making Gordon look like a fool as hushed whispered filled the air. Forcing the pundit to back down from his position to his immediate displeasure, but Superman took it a step further and continued to strip him down revealing the commentator's hypocrisy in being anti-alien when the Reach themselves were extra terrestrial however 'benevolent' they pretended to be. And leaving the pundit completely humiliated.

Leaving him to mutter to the judge as he dabbed his forehead with a handkerchief _'No further argument'_.

After seven hours of deliberation the Justice League was found not guilty as they're actions had been deemed justifiable in defending national and world security during the Reach invasion and all other missions performed by the League since their establishment. And though vindicated those in attendance still had misgivings over the League's sprawling membership amid other concerns. Knowing that they wouldn't be satisfied until something was done, Superman made a proposal that would appease both sides. That with the UN's approval the League would break its membership in half, giving them oversight to the newly formed team. A move that left both sides of the debate completely stunned as Superman reasoned that there had to be a level of accountability within the League if they were to regain the public's trust. And the UN later accepted the motion to the bafflement of his team.

And although the League didn't agree with his judgment at first, they knew it to be a necessary step in order to revive their credibility and reluctantly began signing off members to form this new team. It was decided since they would fall under UN sanction to rename the new team Justice League International or JLI for short. And thus began the painful process of reorganizing the team. As for the covert operatives themselves their mentors had yet to decide what to do about Young Justice. Canary was the first member to sign up for the JLI as the original League divested itself of their original members including the likes of Icon, Green Lantern/John Stewart, Hawkwoman, Booster Gold, Red Arrow, Captain Marvel and Martian Manhunter as their initial team. While the original would consist of Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern/Hal Jordan, Hawkman, Aquaman, Flash and Green Arrow.

A press conference was held introducing the world to the newly reestablished Justice Leagues. As well as the unveiling of a second Watchtower along with embassies in Toronto, London, Cairo, Sydney, Tokyo, Sao Paulo, Mumbai, and Moscow of which the JLI report to in dealing national matters abroad. While the original Justice League attend to matters from the rebuilt Hall of Justice in Washington. However the real shakeup started when Flash had an announcement.

Even though he was the Fastest Man Alive, Barry found himself juggling the roles of superhero and super parent to his five-year-old son and daughter. Fearing that he wasn't spending enough time with his family, along with the added prospects of his wife Iris having to raise two children herself and the idea that Barry may not come home alive one night. Iris started to pressure her husband to retire. It wasn't that he was entirely blindsided as thoughts of his family had been eating at him for a while now. He loved the superhero life and couldn't imagine giving it up but…he had to face the facts. He was 45 years old now and even though he had all the energy of a man half his age the truth was he wasn't getting any younger. One of these days he would have to call it quits and he didn't like how that day seemed to be fast approaching. He had been the Flash for almost 20 years now and felt like he still had a good decade left in him. But then…_oh_ he thought as he turned towards his wife. He felt like he barely spent any real time with her, and the kids will be all grown up before he even knows it. And the problem with being a speedster is that time seems to fly by faster for him, always moving and barely having the patience to sit still. He was always putting things off until the last possible moment, always running late for something because he failed to plan ahead. Maybe once, just once he should finally listen to his heart instead of his head. And avoid his impulsive drive to always be busy with something else. This was his family, an opportunity like this only comes around once in a lifetime…and he wasn't going to miss out on it.

Still he wondered could the League or even Central City survive without a Scarlet Speedster? And should the legacy continue? Addled by this Barry sat down with his idol and predecessor Jay Garrick and related his problem to the retired speedster.

"How do you know when to retire?" he asked Jay. The elder superhero leaned back in his seat and mused briefly touching his chin.

"Well to be honest Barry, I never actually retired at least not professionally. You see I've been in and out of the superheroing business since 1951, and I'm over 100 years old now. So I'm not exactly the best person to ask about that sort of thing. When you became the Flash I decided to retire permanently. And I haven't really put on the costume since well…except for when your grandson showed up of course." He mused as Barry dipped his head and chuckled.

"Yeah I'm…still getting used to that." Barry said rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"So what made you give it up for good?" he asked crossing his leg over, touching his ankle as he gestured toward Jay as the old man smiled back at him.

"Because I knew it was in good hands. And you've honored that legacy time and again." Jay told him placing an understanding hand on his successor's shoulder as Barry hung his head in contemplation.

It would be a few more days before he made his decision mulling over every aspect of it and couldn't sleep for several nights because of it. For the next three nights Iris would find him bent over on the edge of their bed as he brooded over the situation at hand and would then start pacing the house shortly there afterwards. The house was suffocating him and put on his ring and changed into his Flash costume, he had to get some time away so he could think. He raced across town to the Central City Bridge for some time alone, resting his palms against the concrete ridge as he stood there in the middle of the night. It was murdering him heart, mind and soul, with each passing moment another part of him died within. He couldn't imagine giving it up but what else could he do? He was being selfish, he couldn't think this way, not when his family was concerned. He had to make it right, he had to give up being the Flash…for the good of his family. It pained him to think so, but the more he thought about it, the more appropriate the action seemed. It was the right thing to do after all. But…still there was a small part of him that didn't want to relinquish it, that freedom and the rush he got from being a superhero. He was starting to wonder if he was having the super powered equivalent of a mid life crisis. There was also the question of who would be his successor.

His former sidekick Wally seemed adamant on staying out of the superhero game, he couldn't ask him to take over for him. Bart was still too young and Jay was far too old. It seemed as though for that moment the Flash legacy would die with him. It was a little more complicated than that; Wally seemed to resent his uncle somewhat during the last few years of his career as Kid Flash and the two hadn't really seen eye to eye since then. He was never really sure what it was he had done to earn his nephew's ire, and has grown more cynical since his days as Kid Flash. In the years since Bart has taken up his mantle as Barry's sidekick while still operating under the Impulse moniker. And while the dynamic was slightly different with Impulse being as reckless and free spirited as his predecessor he missed working with Wally even after all these years. And was hoping that one of these days they would bury the hatchet.

And it wasn't just Wally since the Reach invasion five years ago the original Team has fractured somewhat over the years. Superboy was colder and more detached and barely seemed to socialize with teammates as he and several others have distrusted Nightwing over his duplicity in trying to infiltrate the Light, while having a strained relationship with the team. Wonder Girl has stepped up to a position of leadership, growing more confident by the day. Kaldur'ahm has been accepted back into the team's ranks despite some initial misgivings by said teammates with Nightwing taking the brunt of criticism finally revealing the truth to the others though Miss Martian would stand beside him. The damage had been done and it would be some time for Nightwing to restore his credibility as team leader with others accusing him of being no better than Batman or the other Leaguers. An accusation that hit Dick especially hard, despite the blow he was backed by his friends and original teammates Wally, Zatanna, Artemis, M'gann, Kaldur and grudgingly Conner though he was still very much against what they had done to the Team as were the newer generation. Nightwing accepted responsibility for this and turned leadership of the team over to Cassie. While his original choice would have gone to Tim, the younger Robin felt he wasn't ready to accept responsibility for the entire team just yet. But Nightwing had confidence in his little brother and told him that he would one of these days, echoing a statement Kaldur made to Dick when he was young.

For a while it seemed likely Nightwing would become persona non grata around his teammates. He couldn't blame them really; there were times he wondered if he was doing the right thing. And so many times he wished things had turned out differently that he didn't have to deceive his team so perfectly and make them believe that one of they're closest friends had turned against them and become a homicidal maniac. And the countless times he had put his teammates in such risky situations there were times it felt like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. And all he wanted to do was scream to the heavens his plans to the rest of the team, but they would never react the way they were supposed to if they knew. They had to hate Kaldur with a fiery, near homicidal passion in order to convince the Light he really was evil. There had been so many things he had forced Aqualad to do, things he knew the real Kaldur would patently object to such as blowing up their base when it wasn't even necessary. The sins that could never truly be washed out had it not been a ruse, and more depressing still was that several of their former teammates were not truly dead. And had been hiding like Artemis before hand. In truth only one other member's death had been a forgery. And would be the key component in Kaldur's defection.

Years after his faux defection Aqualad returned to Atlantis and was reunited with his family and friends to live a life of peace. And though he spent time with his biological father and even recognizing Black Manta's love for him, Aqualad was forced to part, as he could no longer continue the life he was living with Black Manta though it broke the hearts of both father and son to do so. Eventually though when the newly revealed Ocean Master tried to take Atlantis' throne by force he was met with surprising interference by Black Manta, who would side with Aquaman this one time to defend his son's adopted homeland. In what may be the last time father and son would work together in fighting side by side. And even ordering his Manta Men to help defend the city, his presence and love for his son earning him commendation from Aquaman though Manta would brush it off as he and Aquaman fought side by side. At a later point in the battle however the three would be separated and Aquaman captured by Ocean Master. A savage gladiatorial battle would ensue within one of their domes as the prince and king fought for control of the throne as was decreed by Atlantian law while Kaldur and Black Manta were forced to watch. And while the king fought with honor, the Ocean Master was driven mad by his lust for power and lunged his spear at Aquaman's heart only for the king to block it at the last possible moment with his bare hand piercing his left palm. Ocean Master withdrew the spear kicking Arthur in the chest before slicing off his left hand to the horror of those in attendance. Aquaman crumpled to his knee cradling the stump as Ocean Master readied the killing blow only for Black Manta to interfere at the last moment aiming his wrist mounted missile launcher at him for acting dishonorably. Distracting Ocean Master long enough for Aquaman to knock him out with a haymaker breaking his face.

Despite their best efforts however the king's hand could not be reattached, as the injuries were considered too great. However his wife Mera was able to construct for him a new, fully functional hand made from water and bound by magic though it would only be a temporary measure according to her. He thanked his wife telling her that it would suffice. After the battle he offered a place for his old nemesis to stay in Atlantis having proven his worth in the king's eyes. And although Black Manta would love to live with his son, the supervillain declined warning that they will see each other again, the king agreed and took this warning in stride showing pride in his nemesis' sense of honor. The two would part on pseudo-friendly terms and allowed himself a few parting words with his son Kaldur hugging him and saying he was proud of the man he had grown into giving Kaldur a sense of closure.

After spending the entire night at the bridge Barry finally made his decision and took one last longing glance at the city he had defended for twenty years and made a lap around Central City before racing towards Wally's place in Palo Alto, California. Though he regretting showing up at such an early hour six am to be exact he felt as though it couldn't wait any longer and rang the doorbell. Upstairs in their bedroom Wally and Artemis were fast asleep as Arty murmured and turned over wrapping her pillow against the back of her head to block out the noise barely cognizant to process it. And though Barry thought better of it, he decided to have a little fun with the young couple and vibrating his hand through the lock letting himself in. Creeping through the threshold, Barry gently closed the door behind him and raced up the stairs hoping they wouldn't hear him. Once he reached the landing on the second floor, the Flash headed for their bedroom door and gently opened the door. Poking one masked eye through the gap between the door and frame, the scarlet speedster silently crept up to the couple's bed as softly as he could until he was standing over on Artemis' side which was the left side of the bed. The former archer was fast asleep on her side facing away from Wally while he slept on his back with his nose pointed towards the ceiling. The speedster smirked and whispered.

"Hey Wally…Wally." He gently said. Artemis' eyes softly fluttered open as she roused into the waking world only to find a scarlet clad speedster standing before her.

Without realizing Artemis panicked and screamed startling Wally awake as he yelled looking over at her seeing his uncle while Artemis instinctively lunged away from the attacker kicking her legs infront of her and accidentally knocking Wally off the other side of the bed as he yelled and landed with a thud while Barry snickered. Wally sat bolt up from the floor in a sudden flash of anger.

"Uncle…Uncle Barry! What the?! What's wrong with you?!" he yelled as Artemis threw her pillow at the intrusive speedster whapping him in the face as she drew up the covers around her wearing one of Wally's oversized jerseys. As Barry doubled over laughing.

"I'm sorry I couldn't resist it was too perfect!" he apologized while laughing and clinched his thighs for support.

"What are you doing here?" his nephew demanded as Arty huffed in frustration while Barry continued laughing.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Whoo. I uh, I have something important I have to tell you. I'll be downstairs." He said leaving the distraught couple. Artemis thumped her hands against the blankets flustered as Wally climbed back into bed in his tank top and boxers.

"_Oooh!_ I hate it when he does that." Artemis muttered her hair a mess as she sat semi Indian style on the bed.

"Yeah tell me about it." her boyfriend adding his sentiment.

"Whatever it is it better be important." Artemis said throwing off the covers.

"Usually if he's out here there's a good reason. I wonder what it is this time?" he said as he got up to change clothes.

A short time later the trio were in the kitchen when Barry broke the news to them.

"You want me to what?" Wally asked sitting at the table across from him while Artemis put on a pot of coffee behind them.

"Your Aunt Iris wants me to retire so I can spent more time with the family, preferably the kids. She's afraid that either I'm going to miss out on raising them or...something will happen to me. I know its an imposition on you and Artemis but...I was wondering if you would consider..?" his uncle trailed putting his request as delicately as possible.

"Taking over the family business? I don't know Uncle Barry." he said turning away towards a window

"I understand if you don't feel comfortable with it. I wasn't trying to force you into it." his uncle advised him.

"And yet you've traveled over 500 miles to tell me this." he replied with a cynical edge.

"Wally." Artemis said whipping her neck around as she stood by the counter.

"No he's right I shouldn't have come on such short notice. I'm sorry for disturbing you two this early." Barry said standing up and was at the back door a moment later.

"I'll...see you around." he said and let himself out as Wally hung his head at the table while Artemis remained by the coffee maker.

"Wally..." his girlfriend pleaded softly.

"Don't say it Artemis." he muttered looking down at the floor. Out on the back step Barry complied his emotions as he stepped down and raced back to Central City dejected.

_Author's Note: All right what did you think of that? To be honest I think this is some of the best writing I've done in a while. I hope you guys liked it. I've been meaning to do a fic involving the JLI for a while now. First a little background info for those who might be a little confused, Justice League International was a comic that ran in the late 80s and early 90s and was best known for being more comedic and character oriented than action packed. The lineup was a little different but includes some characters from that series including Martian Manhunter, Black Canary, Captain Marvel and Green Lantern/Guy Gardner to name a few. The team was later revisited in the darker and edgier 2010 title Justice League: Generation Lost and was then renewed for another installment in 2011 and was cancelled a year later which features the JLI as a UN backed answer to the Justice League. This version draws inspiration from the later interpretation. How closely it may follow it I'm not exactly sure. Also of note in the original Young Justice and latter day Teen Titans title Wonder Girl led the team when Tim Drake wasn't able to for one reason or another. Anyway that's all for now. I hope you guys liked it. And I guess the last question is should Wally become the new Flash? I have a feeling what most of you will say. So let me know what you think and if you want to read more. _

_Please review, _

_The Green Gallant. _


End file.
